Guy LeFranc
Guy LeFranc was a former Canadian hockey player who retired and became the mayor of a small French-Canadian town named St. Georges Du Laurent, and the main antagonist of Super Troopers 2. Upon learning that his town would be soon become an American town as a result of the Vermont border encompassing St. Georges Du Laurent, Guy stored a bunch of stuff that's more valuable in the US, all along the border, so that way when the town became a part of Vermont, he could sell them and make a fortune. He was portrayed by Rob Lowe, who also portrayed Paul Barish in Tommy Boy. Biography Early life Guy LeFranc was a famous hockey player for the Halifax Buriers known by the nickname "The Halifax Explosion." After retiring from his hockey career, Guy became the mayor for a small Canadian town named St. Georges Du Laurent and also the owner of his own brothel. Super Troopers 2 When the US reevaluates the border line between Vermont and Canada, they find that St. Georges Du Laurent is actually a part of Vermont. After some discussion, the Canada government agrees to turn the land over to America. As a result a former team of Vermont Highway Patrol and Spurbury Police officers are tasked with replacing the Royal Canadian Mounted Police of St. Georges Du Laurent. Upon realizing that this change would result in him being a mayor of a small American town, which in his own words would make him a loser, Guy and his gang began storing items that were hard to find or illegal in the US along the border line. After the change occurred they would sell the contraband and make a fortune. Unfortunately, a couple of kids came across one of their shacks and took some speed pills, which caused them to crash into a sign that Vermont Highway Patrol officers Thorny and Rabbit were replacing. Blinded By the Light The Vermont Highway Patrol troopers arrive at the sawmill where they sneak up on The Mounties and hold them at gunpoint, but something's wrong as both teams think each other are the smugglers. Captain O'Hagan tells everyone to lower their weapons, but Farva punches Bellefuille which causes both forces to aim their weapons at each other again, until Guy flashes a bright light off the roof of the sawmill, revealing that he's the smuggler and that he manipulated The Mounties into thinking that the Vermont Highway troopers were the smugglers so they would kill each other. When they don't kill each other, Guy reveals Rabbit and Genevieve chained to a log on the path of a circular saw and forces the teams to drop their weapons. After they get rid of their weapons, Guy reveals that Genevieve is working with him and that she was never really chained to the log. Guy orders his gang to shoot them, to which Farva starts singing the pledge of allegiance, saying that he's going down American. The distraction allows for Foster and Mac to sneak off behind and grab AK-48s from the crate. They shoot and all the cops run for cover, and a shootout between the cops and the smugglers begins. Mac and Foster shoot at the cow statue hanging behind Guy and his gang and Foster manages to hit the link with his last bullet, causing the cow to fall and knock the smugglers off the roof. With the smugglers disarmed, The Mounties and cops arrest them, while Farva fist-fights with Guy, ending with Farva throwing Guy through a wall of wooden boards. With the smugglers defeated, the cops try to free Rabbit from his chains before the saw cuts him in half. Just when it's about to, Genevieve turns it off and reveals herself as an undercover agent. Despite her turning it off, the saw rotates unexpectedly one last time and pierces Rabbit's groin. In the aftermath, The Mounties put Guy into a cop car, and Governor Jessman shows up and announces that the border turnover will be postponed indefinitely until the rest of the contraband was recovered. Gallery GuyLefranc02.png|Guy explaining how he got his nickname. GuyLefranc03.png|Guy introducing the Vermont Highway Patrol to the Mounties. GuyLefranc04.png|Guy introducing the Vermont Highway Patrol to an angry crowd of Canadians. GuyLefranc05.png|Foster and Mac meet Guy in his brothel. GuyLefranc06.png|Guy telling The Mounties to celebrate as they most likely won't be replaced. GuyLefranc07.png|Guy favoring the Mounties over the Vermont Highway Patrol. GuyLefranc08.png|Guy reveals himself as the smuggler. GuyLefranc09.png GuyLefranc10.png|Guy explaining his motives. GuyLefranc11.png|"Enough of that song." GuyLefranc12.png|Guy fights with Farva. GuyLefranc13.png|Guy being arrested. GuyLefranc14.png|Guy's defeat. Navigation Category:Charismatic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Category:Homicidal Category:Imprisoned Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Mongers Category:Movie Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Smugglers Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Wealthy Category:Weapons Dealer